Renascor
by angy.coy
Summary: Fanfic assez courte. Une journée de classe plusieurs décennies après Chosen. Je vous laisse choisir l’année.


Titre : Renascor Par : Angelgirls Mail : angelgirlswanadoo.fr Résumé : Fanfic assez courte. Une journée de classe plusieurs décennies après Chosen. Je vous laisse choisir l'année. Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais remercier Morgy pour m'avoir bêta-reader et pour ses compliments :)))) Je t'adoooore :p et Mirci encore :)))))) Ainsi que Abby pour ses compliments itoo. Si certaines informations se révèlent erronés, sachez qu'il y a 90% de chance pour que l'auteur, moi-même donc, ait fait exprès de les... heu... erroner :p. Si j'oublie certains personnages, ce n'est pas par envi mais par choix. Il me semblait improbable que l'on puisse avoir pris conscience de chaque personnage. Disclaimer : Je signale que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le vôtre. Les personnages et les droits des séries ne leurs appartiennent pas. Les séries Buffy et Angel ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Upn et la fox ........  
  
L'action débute dans une salle de classe ensoleillée. Le mobilier a bien changé depuis 2003 : des ordinateurs en mauvais état sont installés sur chaque table. Des ordinateurs démodés avec certaines protection... Les habitudes de quelques élèves restent inchangées et l'ampleur de la confiance que les profs leurs accordent est quant-à elle quasi inexistante. Une prof tente désespérément de faire cours dans le fond sonore qui perturbe la classe. Finalement, elle finit par interpeller Clio pour qu'elle présente son exposé. La jeune-fille s'avance timidement vers l'estrade. Elle fait les derniers pas d'une démarche qui se veut assurer mais qui ne leurre personne. Elle remet en place les quelques mèches de cheveux bruns, échappés de sa queue de cheval fait le matin même à la va- vite. Elle s'éclaircit un peu la voix sous les ricanements de ses camarades et cherche la première page de ses notes. La boule dans sa gorge se décoince suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse prononcer quelques mots de sa voix fluette. « Je vais vous présenter un exposé sur les débuts de ce que l'on appellera La Renascor du latin « renaître ». » Un silence prolongé plonge la classe dans un fou rire. Clio n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordonné et ne peut se remémorer où a pu passer la suite de ses notes. Elle balbutie quelques mots pour tenter d'apaiser la classe mais sent son visage virer au rouge cerise quand elle relève la tête. Elle peut ainsi apercevoir cet horrible spectacle auquel beaucoup d'entre nous avons déjà assisté : la classe hilare et le prof nous contemplant d'un air réprobateur. Aucun appui, les copains ont rejoint la meute. La peur au ventre, elle retrouve finalement la fameuse page. Elle reprend son souffle pour sommer ses camarades de se calmer implicitement et continua dans le silence. Cette période de l'histoire était fascinante... pour une partie de la classe uniquement. « Elle commencera au début du XXIe siècle et se prolongera jusqu'à nos jours. La seule trace relatant avec précision le début de cette période est... un film conservé au The Historic Center of the USA. Il a été fait par Andrew Wells. Certains passages ont été détériorés au fil du temps mais les historiens ont réussi à reconstituer ce qui s'est passé. Nous savons que les principaux acteurs de cette partie de l'Histoire sont Buffy Summers. Certaines versions parlent d'une Dawn Summers mais aucune ne s'est révélé à 100% vrai. Andrew Wells aurait aussi eut un rôle dans cette aventure mais nous ne savons pas lequel. Willow Rosenberg aurait été le pilier central de ce début de période. Un certain Rupert aurait écrit un journal mais personne ne sait si les informations qu'ils contiennent sont vraies, et s'il était vraiment, comme il le dit lui-même, « au cœur de l'action ». Certaines versions nous parlent d'une Faith, libre à vous de croire si la Tueuse renégate a existé ou si ce n'est qu'un personnage mythique comme le père fouettard. » Des ricanements s'élevèrent du fond de la classe : Clio avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne riait pas avec elle, mais d'elle. Cela lui fit mal au cœur, elle s'était démenée pour faire un exposé sur une période dont elle ne raffolait pas. Pour plusieurs raisons. Elle décida de terminer la partie sur les acteurs de cette renaissance et d'enchaîner rapidement sur les événements. Elle reprit d'une voix hésitante : « Comme vous le savez tous, au départ, il n'y avait qu'une seule Tueuse, elle était l'Élue, la seule, l'Unique à combattre les forces obscures. Pour une raison que je vous énoncerai tout à l'heure, l'ordre des choses a changé et les Tueuses se sont trouvées être des milliers. Pour une raison que l'on ignore, leur nombre n'a jamais crû au-delà d'un certain nombre.  
  
Ce qui donna libre cour à certaines discriminations  
  
Mlle Summers, je l'appellerai ainsi pour faciliter votre compréhension, la Tueuse de l'époque, a été confronté à un problème majeur en rapport avec un démon que Mr Wells nommait The F... » Un trou de mémoire. Clio ne s'y attendait pas, elle fouilla dans ses notes afin de retrouver le nom mais réussissant à hausser le ton pour que la jeune-fille entende malgré les hurlements de la classe, la prof lui raviva la mémoire : « The First Evil » « Oui, The First Evil. Afin d'éviter que le pire se produise, Mlle Summers, avec l'aide de Willow Rosenberg, décida de changer les règles. Ainsi, chaque Tueuse Potentielle deviendrait automatiquement des Tueuses. Elle réussit à gagner contre le démon. Personne ne sait, aujourd'hui, comment. Mlle Summers aurait écrit un journal relatant les derniers faits. Mais étant donné que la moitié de la population dit être un ancêtre de Miss Rosenberg ou Miss Summers, on ne peut pas réellement savoir la véritable identité de cette personne. Elle y décrit tout de même avec une extrême précision les derniers instants. Le livre est vendu en librairie, il n'est composé que de cents pages et est facilement lisible. Je l'ai donc acheté et lu. Ce bouquin est essentiellement basé sur son regret d'avoir laissé son Spike, un vampire d'après certaines croyances populaires mourir, pour sauver le monde. Personnellement, je ne crois pas à cette version. Je pense qu'un v... »  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que la cloche décida de sonner laissant la nuée d'élèves, sacs sur le dos, traverser la classe pour se rendre au réfectoire. Désespérée, Clio rangea ses notes. Sa théorie sur les vampires ne serait pas entendu. La prof lui fit quelques remarques, lui donna sa note et Clio fut autorisé à sortir, elle aussi.  
  
La journée touchait à sa fin et Clio remballa ses affaire. Sac miteux sur le dos, elle se fraya un chemin entre les tôles qui servaient de portail à l'école, marcha sur le passage boueux qui menait jusqu'aux beaux quartiers. Un quartier parcourut d'allées où fleurissaient fleurs et arbres, où s'amusaient jeunes-filles aux airs de mannequin emmitouflées dans de beaux manteaux de fourrure. La technologie moderne protégeait la ville de la saleté, des criminels, des sans-abris, des ghettos... C'était les beaux quartiers où ces chères Tueuses s'entraînaient avec l'aide financière de l'État. Clio n'appartenait pas à ce monde de manteaux de fourrure, ordinateur et frigos remplis et pour cause, le destin ne l'avait pas choisi pour qu'elle devienne une Tueuse. Elle entra finalement dans son quartier. Un tout autre monde. Un monde où l'eau et la nourriture étaient une denrée rare et précieuse et où la seule préoccupation des habitants était de survivre. Elle pénétra dans la partie du ghetto qui tenait lieu de demeure. Les siens étaient déjà passé à table malgré l'heure. Clio s'assit entre les jumeaux et contempla sa famille : deux paires de jumeaux, trois sœurs et deux frères... Elle était l'aîné et ne se leurrait pas quant à l'existence de ses frères et sœurs. S'ils étaient présents sur cette Terre, c'était uniquement par espoir que les filles se révèlent être des Tueuses et que la famille puisse enfin connaître une vie meilleure. Quand elle abordait le sujet, elle était gentiment invité à passer à autre chose. Elle observa la purée qui trônait dans son bol, prit la fourchette en plastique qui lui tenait lieu de couvert et piqua la bouillie de l'ustensile. Elle leva le tout cinq centimètre plus haut et observa la nourriture coulait lentement le long du couvert puis s'écrasait avec un léger pouf au fond du bol. Songeant à l'exposé qu'elle avait fait en cour de journée et observant la pâté au fond du bol, Clio murmura amère : « Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'agir... » 


End file.
